Expository Mmails
by Paxluvfelicitas
Summary: Kit and Ronan didn't exactly get along so well, but in Wizards At War, Kit asks Ronan to tag along, and they are comfortable enough to bang fists... Did we miss something? The Invitation. KitNita Fluff and Excessive Machismo. Reviewers get beta WizPods.


A/N – So. If it's labeled "DRAFT," it is one. If it's in italics, it's Ronan's tag-along. This is set during WAW, after Kit and Nita find out about the Pullulus, but before Ronan arrives (obviously). Any questions? No? Then here's the fic. Reviewers will receive beta test WizPods.

**DRAFT**

To: The Winged Defender and Ronan Nolan, Jr.

From: Christopher K. Rodriguez

I am requesting accompaniment and consultation on the Pullus incursion, owing to your unique insights. Darine Callahan's version of the Manual is producing triad prophetic statements, which we have been unable to interpret. If you would like to accept, please

**DRAFT**

To: Ronan Nolan, Jr.

From: Christopher K. Rodriguez

Nolan –

I'm sure you've heard about what's going on. Wanna come with us (Nita and I, plus her sister and some other wizards here on exchange) to the lunar staging? Nita'd apprecia

**DRAFT**

To: Ronan Nolan (What kind of name is that, anyway? ronAN nolAN. Did your parents hate you or something?)

From: Kit Rodriguez

Punk-ass Irish Emo Boy –

Get over here, now, and do something right for once in your overly dramatized life. I wouldn't be sending this, seeing as how I really, really don't like you, except you might be able to help save the universe and Ni

**SENT**

To: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

From: Christopher K. Rodriguez

Nolan-

I take it you've heard about what's going on. Nita's little sister's manual is producing some weird prophecies, and we could use a little divine revelation. Major staging grounds are on the moon. Want to come with us?

-Kit Rodriguez

**SENT**

To: Christopher K. Rodriguez

From: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

Rodriguez –

Sure, we'll come. It'll be easier to make the long jump from your side of the pond, anyway: less fussing with overlays. We can be there in, oh, two hours, say? We have to get some things first. And we need your coordinates.

-Ronan

P.S. Incidentally, I've been expecting this. I wouldn't have figured you as the one to ask, though. Lost some territoriality, have we?"

**SENT**

To: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

From: Christopher K. Rodriguez

Nolan et al.-

I hadn't considered the overlays, but that'll be fine. Try to make it half an hour; We need to confer as a group (Nita's family has some exchange wizards staying with them who'll be coming too, we'll introduce you when you get here) before we leave, and we want to be up there as soon as possible. The coordinates are attached; they'll take you to a clear spot I used for dislocating when Nita was over there, and if you leave from Annie Callahan's backyard, the overlays should cooperate.

-Kit Rodriguez

P.S. Nolan- I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.

**SENT**

To: Christopher K. Rodriguez

From: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

Rodriguez –

Thanks for the coordinates on both ends; we should be able to make it in an hour now. Nice bit of work for a Yank, I must say; it's held up pretty well for a year. Where's your house from the clearing?

- Nolan et al.

P.S. I snogged her, you know.

**SENT**

To: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

From: Christopher K. Rodriguez

Nolan et al. –

Go out through the entrance with the rowan by it, hang a right, and look for the big yellow house on the left. See you in half an hour.

- Rodriguez

P.S. Nolan – You don't get it, do you? You kissed her once on a summer vacation; I have her favorite soda in my fridge so she can have it when she's over, which is every day. In the long run, I'm not worried.

P.P.S. Lemon, by the way.

**SENT**

To: Christopher K. Rodriguez

From: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

Rodriguez –

Thanks. See you in ten.

-Ronan et al.

P.S. Alright, then. Don't go taking her for granted, though; she's not one to wait around forever. Say, you have a sister, dontcha?

**SENT**

To: Ronan Nolan, Jr.

From: Christopher K. Rodriguez

Ronan –

Yup. Have fun; I think you deserve her.

-Kit

**SENT**

To: Christopher K. Rodriguez

From: Ronan Nolan, Jr. and The Winged Defender

Kit –

What's that supposed to mean?

- Ronan

P.S. _This is all very fascinating, but do you think we could leave the machismo at home for now? You two are making me retch._


End file.
